Rebirth of Chaos
by EnchantedWishes
Summary: Sora Fieros, the most dangerous and elusive young woman to Earth Land was rumored to be gone seven years ago, the same day the dragons went missing. One day, a woman will come to Fairy Tail who will set the clock ticking in motion for mayhem... All because of a promise.


Hello! This fanfic will show some of your favorite shipping's as the story progresses. Updates will not be consistent I'm really sorry. I will also apologize in advance if this is cringy or the characters are very OCC. You guys might be able to determine the OC's love interest. *wink wink* Anyways, let the story begin!

(Narrator's Point of View)

Drip.. drop.. drip..drop.. Water trickled down slowly, droplets rippling the surface of the lake. There was a lone figure clad in nothing but a dress, as she lied right on top of tranquil lake as her soft lavender strands framed the pale porcelain face.

Foot steps quickly approached the shore, as the voice called out. "Sora-Sama! It's time to wake up! The girl has almost reached the guild!"

Pure silver eyes opened slowly, lashes caressing her cheeks. The woman stood up slowly, walking towards the shore, towards the voice.

"Arigato Mila. Did seven years actually past by that quickly?" She spoke softly as the small brunette nodded.

Silver orbs gazed at the young girl as she nervously played with her chocolate brown strands.

"Yes," Mila paused before continuing. "Lucy-Sama had almost made it to Fairy Tail."

The woman smiled softly before hugging the young girl. "Thank you Mila. It's finally time for me to keep my promise for Layla. Just like she did for me."

Mila looked up, her turquoise eyes filled with curiosity. "Aren't you going to take your place back in the wizarding world Sora-Sama?"

"No, it's not time yet but, I'll watch over her as a guardian."

"I understand Sora-Sama but, how are you going to disguise yourself?" Mila asked.

"With magic Mila, and remember you don't have to be so formal to me. If anything bad happens, just go to the mortal realm and call me by my alias."

"I know but Mama Nyx said to be polite to my elders, especially you because your my mentor." She looked away nervously.

The woman laughed, shaking her head as she let Mila go. "Don't worry I'll go talk to her about it okay? So, just call me Erica Skystorm from now on."

Mila nodded back hesitantly as the young woman in front of her changed. Her long lavender hair slowly turned into shoulder length ginger locks as her vibrant silver eyes bled into warm spring green eyes.

"Sayonara Mila-Chan. I'll see you soon." Her mentor said as she slowly dispersed into small particles.

(Mila's Point of View)

 _Beautiful. Heart breaking beautiful would be the words to describe my mentor. Eyes filled with pain and horrors of the world hidden behind silver twinkling orbs. Even after seeing the corrupted dark sides of others, she would still sacrifice a piece of her sanity to save the rest of the humans. This... would only leave her heart cracking even more, just for the rest of the people of Earth Land. Yet... she didn't recover properly, choosing to mentor me for the majority of the seven years. I only... wish that there will be someone to be there to love her unconditionally... Of course! Why haven't I thought about her in the first place! She'll be able to help!_

The brunette smiled happily, as she left the cave, in a poof of smoke heading towards the city above the clouds.

"Lady Aphrodite! I have a favor to ask of you! " I yelled while jogging through the garden, heavy with the scent of roses.

"My, my. Why is there a little bird of the night up here, to ask for my presence?" A woman appeared, smiling coyly as her blonde curls cascaded down her pink chiton dress.

"It has something to do with my mentor Lady Aphrodite!"

The goddess of love and beauty only rose an arched brow, amethyst eyes filled with interest. Her ruby red lips parted, as excitement showed on her face. "Well then, this changes everything daughter of Nyx. This favor would be free of charge, if it has something to do with her nonexistent love life." She stopped before continuing. "We'll talk about this later in my abode. I expect you to be there." The goddess soon walked away, until she turned into a speck in the distance.

I sighed in relief, feeling lighter knowing that my plan will come into action soon.


End file.
